LABRUM
by Zayide
Summary: Sometimes, something occurs, and what you knew true demolishes, laying in rubble and dust. Unrecognizable. Unexplainable. Then, everything falls into place. Banner by the magnificent MIST
1. Chapter 1

LABRUM

...***...***...

When the world seems at wits end...

When the waters murk...

An unexpected moment you fear,

shines light to an unforeseen opportunity to unfold.

***...***...***

****

It was another uneventful day in Kuruh. [Kah-rah]

We were enjoying another celebration.

During his ruling, I have been my father's right hand as Alpha of the Pack. A delegated duty he had given to me, as he began diluting his enforcement over the kingdom. I now proudly bear the burden and the heavy crown as King of Kuruh as well.

Don't misunderstand me. I have looked forward to this moment my entire groomed life, which was by no means full of comforts. Being in charge of the peace and contentment over the many subjects under the kingdom's rule is a heavy burden.

Always in the middle of disputes; trying to help find middle ground between the parties involved.

Finding balance between abuse of power and weakness, enforcing enough strength by regulating fair laws.

Knowing when to reap benefits and give rewards; how to spread respect and give punishment.

Like my father before me, and his father before him, I have endured long years of studies and training for my birthright.

He led a just life, only allowed himself the company of concubines during my young years after mother's death, never enjoying the close warmth of another to fill his heart...just his body.

That was until a few months before my ascension. Now, just in time for his retirement, he has found someone worthy of his heart.

Lucky for all of us, she had the personality and soul to honor her look-alike.

What I mean to say is, she could have been my mother's exact twin!

Her given name was Sarah.

Consequently sounding mighty similar to that belonging to my own mother as well.

Serahya.

You may think it strange, but in my culture we are used to these unorthodox situations. It is the purpose for out elongated life span. So we can find our mates and live extended in the happiness that comes from finding your soulmate.

Should you lose this other half of yourself, you may also lie in wait to find the soul reborn.

Reunite.

My mind had wandered, carrying my heart in swirls of thoughts surrounding it...well no, not really. It was the sappy sad longing, but swirled in the slight joy those of my kind can look forward to.

A time of such incredible love as the one they shared once...lost...and had been able to find again.

I was brought back to the present as the rambunctious bash was interrupted by the abrupt opening of the two gargantuan gothic doors that enclosed the throne room. The silence was sudden. A pin could be heard when one of my subjects, Kralik, who seemed to have run from the other side of the planet at full trot for weeks to reach me. The sea of guests opening like the waters of another realm for an earthling prophet had for him.

His haste and urgent expression prompted me to stand as he reached me, "My lord!" He said loudly, dropping on his knees before me on one of the steps leading to my Throne, panting to gain some breath.

"Kralik..." I acknowledged him, looking at one of my pack, I waved a hand in an upwards wave motion behind me, calling, "water!" to the guards that had hurried beside me for the creature fallen on his knees before me.

I stepped down quickly and crouched at Kralik's side.

He had hunched forward, his hearts were beating fast and out of sink in his emotional state, but slowing down as he was no longer running.

I helped him up, worriedly, and he gingerly followed my lead to a chair where I brought close by Jared, one of my close confidants, with a round wooden cup filled with the clear refreshing liquid I had asked for.

Sam, second admiral of the pack, hurried and stood at the other side with a larger wooden jar filled with more of the crystalline liquid we most surely would need to refill the chalice with.

"Why your sudden appearance, Krawl?" I asked him as he drank the chalice empty, using his earned nickname due to the fact that he would crawl through the smallest of cracks to do the bidding of the king's wishes, once my father's privileged position.

"I apologize for disturbing the celebration in your honor, my liege, but I come with news from the northern borders!" He exclaimed, slamming the empty goblet, breathing heavily still with a hint of fear tinting his features, "a human roams the lands!"

I didn't rein back the loud angry growl that made the walls quake and my loyal subjects tremble.

Well, all but those closer to me.

I reign my growl, which is now reduced to a rumble in my chest, making my voice grave as the word escaped my lips menacingly slow, "Where?"

...

**After transporting swiftly to location, we watched as the mortal walked my lands, unknowing that he had stepped into a place prohibited to those of his kind.**

I narrowed my eyes as I spotted something moving among the shadows behind him. Trailing the human was Puck, the trickster.

Concentrating, I invaded his thoughts and the thoughts of the human, who had been absolutely oblivious to the fact that he was no longer in a known realm.

That little monkey bastard opened a portal without my express permission, I realized with a sneer.

I sighed, closing my eyes in irritation at dealing with this.

"A moment of piece," I muttered to myself as I shook my head and them pleaded to the moon planets, "just one moment of peace before having to deal with his trouble-twirling tail."

I sighed again then looked to my right, where Paul was smirking, and I motioned for him to circle around the right side. Did the same to Sam on my left, who seemed just as annoyed as I felt, to round the other way. I moved to follow behind Puck without alerting him to my presence.

...

**Once at the up flowing river - the human had stopped - seeming at first curious because of the unnatural up flowing currents, he just sat at the banks with hunched shoulders.**

I knew he was plagued by something, given the scent trail he was leaving behind. It reeked of failure and disappointment.

From the place I stood, still camouflaged by the foliage, I spotted Paul and Sam on the outskirts of the parameter as Puck began making his move to ensnare the human in his games.

"I see you are troubled." Puck said surprising the man into standing, and stepping back cowardly.

"Wha-how-who are you?" The man stuttered, making Puck chuckle amused. The human was staring, taking note of the differences between the creature before him and himself.

That swift whipping tail must seem rather unusual, I though with slight amusement.

"Why, I am the one who can ail what fills your heart." The trickster said, laying the ground for his trap, stepping closer to the terrified being.

"My problems are more than I, myself, can handle. What could you do?" The man said sounding frustrated with the creature's futile attempt at aiding him in his misery. Still, his steps backwards gave proof of his distrust to the one before him.

Smart man.

"I can propose a deal that will be most prosperous for us both." Puck explained, throwing his hooking line, with a smirk, "You will acquire the love of the one you seek approval with and in turn I will have one more place to find...playmates..." His lewd tone was not missed by any listening ears.

So, that is what the little snake was trying to do.

He had been searching for long, begging for permission in finding a place to play his games under no prohibitions.

"The one I-?" The human began his question quickfire, "how do you...? What are you? What are you speaking of? What games?"

The monkey man tilted his head to one shoulder, stepping another long stride to meet the one the human backed away in pensive inquisition, "Esme? Is it?" - He must have been reading the human's mind - "in exchange, I won't require much. A human girl per twice a year. perhaps."

"A hu-human girl?" The human asked, his face paling.

"A young one." Puck emphasized, "untouched by any other."

Why, that little-

No way was I allowing this human strike a deal that would put - spirits know how many - innocents at the hands of this insufferable prankster, but the man's need to find a way of approval for the one he sought affections returned from intrigued me.

I stepped out of the shadows that worked as a cover for me, Paul and Sam following my lead from where they stood.

"Enough, Puck." I said Loudly and clearly stating my authority.

Puck bowed low immediately as he faced me. His shaky voice betrayed his prior sure facade, "I was only trying to lend a hand, my liege!" turning his head and raising his hands, as if he could defend himself from any blow coming down to punish him for spewing his prior and future lies, "aid him in receiving the unrequited love he find himself grieving over!"

"You insult me, Puck." I told him, keeping my heated sight on him, watching him squirm under the weight of my rising anger, " thinking you can pass one over me."

"I mean no disrespect, my lord." Puck begged, from his bowed position, "I was merely trying to-."

"I-I don't wa-ant to intrude." The stuttering nervous mortal interrupted, fear coming off him in waves, "I m-must get h-home." his eyes still watching the trickster and myself intently, his trembling legs inching him in a wide berth from us, trying to get away.

He bumped against Paul, who had silently stepped in his path. His dismayed reaction as he noticed his attempt to escape was thwarted was pitiful.

Then again, I would be just as pathetically cowardice if I was surpassed by unfriendlies around me by two heads in stature.

Choosing to ignore his anxious display, I asked bluntly, "Is what he spoke about true?" Motioning towards where Puck was now flanked by the watchful sentinel Sam.

"Wh-what is true?" The man asked, seemingly shaken by my directness, "I kn-know nothing of the...um...g-game he claims."

I looked pointedly at a angrily shaking Paul, stopping him in his tracks. He - as well as the rest of us - hadn't missed the insolence with which the human had spoken to me, but I knew the human had no idea he was speaking to royalty.

My pack brother huffed, rolling his eyes and my easy forgiving nature.

"You must not have been informed of this, and so I will forgive you for the cheeky matter in which you have spoken in my presence." I began, noticing his gaping expression, I continued, "I am the King of Kuruh. The realm where you are trespassing currently, no thanks to Puck here." I said pointedly glancing at the trickster who had the sense of looking reprimanded.

"I...I-" The human stuttered, obviously shocked and ingesting the small information I had just shared,"I-I ap-po-pologize, your - your majesty." He said after clearing his throat, "I hu-humbly beg your fo-forgiveness." He said, bowing slightly.

I was pleased to see that he didn't question me, humans were usually quick to deny what was right in front of them. This human, however, seemed to have noticed he was not in his home planet any longer, and his reaction to the new knowledge of my high ranking seemed to have appeased my guards as well.

"Now, that we have that issue cleared," I reinstated, "you owe me an answer,...um?" I trailed off, lifting an eyebrow as I questioned informally.

He closed his eyes, and his facial expression took on a painful turn. I almost told him to forget about the question when he let out a deflating sigh. When he spoke next his eyes were cast low, his voice was filled with sadness and it didn't tremble with fear anymore.

The air tinged with the hint of salt as his voice was caught as he forced out words with a husky gruff, "My name is Carlisle, your majesty," he said respectfully, "Carlisle Cullen...and the answer is yes...but no...I feel incomplete without my Esme, but its not her approval I seek. It is a way to provide for her. I am worthless if I can't give the comforts she is accustomed to. Her family's social stature is much higher than my own and it is hard for someone like me to get accepted into the right colleges to ensure the studies that will guarantee a life which she will be proud of-"

"You humans are so superficial." Paul complained rolling his eyes, saying out loud what I am sure we were all thinking.

Still, I won't allow disrespect come to someone who was having a hard time attaining happiness because of the society he was born in. It wasn't Carlisle's fault that his race had yet to evolve.

"You will mind your tongue, Paul." I said earning a dirty look he was quick to hide as he lowered his eyes, "We may be pack brothers but I am still your king, and you will respect me as such."

"My words dishonors me in your presence, My liege." Paul said bowing slightly then rising to meet my eyes. The flame of being scolded was still there, but the understanding that I couldn't let something slide was there too.

I nodded in his direction to show him I appreciated his calm demeanor and restraining his back talk.

"Let me reword your explanation to show you my understanding, and please correct me if I am wrong." I said, watching as he was nodding rapidly in consent before I had even finished speaking, "You feel lost as you have encountered difficulty entering an institution of education, which is something you need to earn stature within your society, to afford the lifestyle your beloved is accustomed to?"

"That is correct, my lord." Carlisle said, looking like he was feeling worse now that someone else knows of his troubles. It made him feel small.

"Carlisle, you have been brought into our world when its been prohibited for you kind to be here with our my personal approval." I said with a serious tone, earning a sudden fearful look from him as the other stood straighter awaiting my word, "But as it is not your fault, I will grant you a deal." this comment earned a curious look from my pack brothers as well as from the human and Puck.

I walked away into the foliage and bent to a crouch in front of an ever growing evergreen shrub, "Come. Be unrooted." I ordered it.

The roots began to move as it unearthed itself and crawled into my open hands. I walked to where everyone was still gathered and spoke to it gently but with authority, "I give you the gift of growth in another world. In exchange for love and care you will provide your caretaker with the success he seeks. As you grow so will his success. You will expand, and with you so will my realm within their world."

I turned to Carlisle and placed the wooden creature in his hands as he held it with an astonished expression.

"You will care for this creature, and it will grow. The better care you give it, the faster and larger it will grow. It is an Ever-growing Evergreen. It will create the most intricate garden maze known. Its will provide you with whatever you seek to gain success for as long as you do. Within its intricate and ever-changing labyrinth will lay a labrum to my realm."

He began to thank me with an unbelieving expression of awe. However, I couldn't let him just leave.

"Along with taking care of it, you will keep our existence secret. We will speak again once you have gained enough stature to join with your beloved, and every time another member joins your family or under your servitude. Only those with your blood are allowed inside the labyrinth, and no creature of my kingdom will ever come in contact with anyone else but you." I said as I laid the grounds and rules for our treaty, "Should you deceive me or break this treaty, I reserve the right to retribution at any cost."

He was quick to agree to the terms laid before him.

I took my bone knife from my hip holster and cut my finger, then turned it around so the handle would face the human, "you must cut your finger and we must both let a drop of each into the shrub."

He looked unsure at all of us, then leaned towards me, whispering, "I am sorry, but as I am carrying the wooden creature and I need both hands to puncture...um...would you..?" he said nervously, trying not to be disrespectful but not knowing how to follow on my instructions.

I smiled, pleased that he was asking for aid in following my command, stretching my hand for him to pass the creature on to my care while he carried on.

He then cut his finger and squeezed the digit to draw the droplet into the bush.

The bush rustled for a bit then calmed as I passed it onto his new caretaker's hands.

"You should begin seeing the benefits of our treaty in a few moons. Paul will see to it that you are returned safely to your world." I said as I nodded towards Sam to get a hold of Puck and follow me back to the castle to discuss his punishment.

After I had walked a few steps away I hear the human call for me once more, "Um..my lord?"

"Yes, Carlisle."

"When either in need of knowledge for taking care of the woodling or to comply with the policies of the treaty we just made, how should I contact you, my lord?" He asked, still looking as nervous as he did a few minutes ago.

"Paul?" I said nodding at my brother.

"I will take care of it as well, Alpha." He responded as he bowed, then motioning for the human to follow on behind him.

While on our way to the castle, Puck had to get one last word in.

"This whole occurrence may have not turned the way I set it out to be, but it will definitely end up bringing forth some interesting results."

A comment to which I bristled, stopped on my tracks and turned to face him, sneering, to speak to him in a menacing growl.

"You have done something very stupid, Puck. You have endangered our world - My Kingdom and my people - you were lucky enough that it was not a game poacher. You have also forced my hand into returning retribution for your poor judgement in seeking for a playmate. I see only one interesting result. Your punishment." I said, getting close up on his face, letting my wolf show through the yellow glow of my eyes, "You will be locked in a cell for over two centuries to pay for this mess."

* * *

**TO MY READERS:**

**No. I have not forgotten about CURSED, I just needed to get this one chapter out there. Me and Zoe have been working so hard to get it done and finally I read it up and said to myself "self! there is a time when too much editing is too much." and so, here it is...**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter so far.**

**I have another 2 chapters almost done and one of them is being worked on for editing. I wont make promises in time posting but I do say this, the more encouragement I get the harder I will work to get the updates to you.**

**Read and review guys!**

**I thirst for your opinion!**

**can you guys tell me what movie inspired me to write this one?**** I will give you a clue, while I am writing twilight fanfiction, there is more inspiration behind these words.**


	2. Broken Treaty

A/N: Written to fit time circa 1910-1913 *think titanic when clothing is concerned*

What do you think inspired me to write this?

* * *

**  
.*****.**

**LABRUM**

Jacob x Bella

Editing done by the wonderful Zoe Williams

**1**

**BROKEN TREATY**

_**Sometimes, something occurs,**_

_**and what you knew true demolishes,**_

_**laying in rubble and dust.**_

_**Unrecognizable. **_

_**Unexplainable.**_

_**Then,**_

_**everything falls into place. **_

It was a definite honor to receive an invitation to the renowned Spring Feast and Gala given at the Cullen Estate. Only the cream of the crop received a hand delivered invitation, three months in advance to prepare.

The Swans had arrived early this year at the Cullen grounds, as per specific summons sent along with the awaited invitation, not only to spend the day of but also the week after. Esme Cullen and Dr. Carlisle Cullen were known for throwing these extravagant parties and charity balls at their home - impressive for a small town like Forks - and of course, for their outrageous charitable donations.

Renee was always impressed by their exaggerated accomplishments and social status, constantly glorifying their grandeur and absurd riches.

We were encouraged by Mrs. Cullen, who insisted we we were to stay and ready ourselves comfortably in one of the many empty - but furnished - rooms at her home. A kind gesture not often expected from people, who like her family, are part of a lavish lifestyle. Renee helped me dress in some - fancier than usual - fine attire she had purchased recently, made for frivolous occasions like this one.

Surely this garment was far more costly than father allowed, but he liked to see mother pleased...

She set off to make sure we all looked our best for this...ball.

Renee's intentions became transparent as she babbled on and on.

"Oh Bella! You look gorgeous. I just knew your pale complexion would be complemented by the satin baby blue and delicate flow of this wonderful dress! It's a sure way to earn a compliment from that dashing, young Edward! He's such a handsome gentleman! Quite becoming! Don't you think?" She said excitedly, earning a silent eye roll from me.

_How predictable..._

_She's trying to set me up with yet another rich guy._

"I am not interested in him, mother." I replied in a bored tone, earning a scowling stare.

She helped me, more like fussed over me, while I finished my hair.

"Such beautiful hair. I don't understand why you insist on putting these beautiful locks up with barrettes." She pointed.

"With as much clothing as I am wearing, be glad I don't cut it short." I said exasperated and already sweating.

"Bite your tongue! To cut such a beautiful mane of hair would be sacrilege!" She said outraged.

I chuckled imagining the idea, mother fainting at the sight of it cut short, right by my ears, but I loved my hair way too much to cut it off on just the sole whim to upset mother.

"It would make me cooler, but you are lucky I love it." I relented.

When I finished, I turned to her.

"I am going to wander through the majestic gardens in the back, maybe find a great tree to read or draw some inspiration from to draw under 'till dinner guests arrive," I informed her as I grabbed my large tote handbag with a thin blanket to sit on, 2 books, a set of pens with ink, charcoal, an artist eraser, a sketch pad and notebook.

"Okay dear. Don't get lost in the maze!" She said distractedly as she got started on her own finishing touches.

I left and walked down through the hallway, finding the main staircase that elegantly opened up into the grand foyer at the entrance, where there stood two handsome men and two gorgeous women.

I stepped down softly and slowly. I was not great at walking in the heeled dress boots mother insisted I wore.

"Ah! There she is! Isabella Swan, everyone!" Edward announced as I approached them bashfully.

"A Swan indeed. Where have you been hiding such a splendor, Edward?" The blond man gushed as he approached and grasped for my hand, kissing the back of my fingers while his eyes held mine intensely.

"Don't be such an open flirt, Jasper!" The taller blond woman scolded him as she scowled at him. He and the others just chuckled, however, Edward's smile was tight.

"Merely expressing my admiration for her beauty, dear sister." He shrugged smirking at the obvious effect his complement had on me. I was blushing profusely.

"Rosalie Hale.," she presented herself extending her hand for me to shake, "Cullen as soon as I wed Edward's cousin," she explained, then turned to Edward and continued, "Er...Where is that bully, cousin of yours, Edward?"

Edward didn't have time to respond before a male voice bellowed from the garden doors on the other side of the house, "Out of my mind with boredom! Are you all ready to join me outside? It's just too beautiful a day to spend indoors with the old gizzards!" earning hushing hisses and giggles from the women.

"Hold your horses, Emmett! We were waiting for Isabella, who just moments ago graced us with her presence." Edward said while extending his hand invitingly, there was also a look in his eye I refused to decipher. It sent a chill up my spine.

I bashfully retracted my hand from his, earning a disappointed look to darken his otherwise perfect face.

"Its Bella...just Bella." I corrected, falling behind effectively putting some space between us. A figure came up on my side startling me. A swirl of ebony hair in an updo similar to mine, her dress enveloped her in light hues of delicate pinks and off whites.

"Oh!" My hand went quickly to my chest, feeling the rapid beats of my stressed heart.

"Sorry for scaring you, Isabella," She apologized, her cheeks darkening with embarrassment.

"It quite alright. And its Bella...just Bella. I was just expecting to be the only one left behind," I explained after accepting her apology.

She smiled as we walked with what seemed like no hurry to meet the others.

The loud gentleman had been right. The sun shined brightly and there was a steady cooling breeze softly blowing. It was a gorgeous day!

"Well, what did you have planned for our entertainment, future Dr. Cullen?" Rosalie asked while teasing Edward, naming him our host, while holding on to her fiance.

"I was thinking of showing the ladies the shrub labyrinth," He said holding back a smirk. His hand presented the grandeur that was his back yard. It was gorgeous enough to leave me speechless. The back yard was immense. The landmarks pointing the end of the property must be miles away from where the house stood. I could see the stables, the servants' home, the pool, and various gardens that decorated the property in company of several fountains. Not to mention the wonderful green shrubs and trees lining the property.

"Ah! He's not telling the whole truth..." Jasper said with a knowing smile, "are you, Edward?" A comment that entranced all of us.

"No. That's not all of it. I was hoping to make a fun wager out of the excursion," He expressed exuberantly.

"What kind of wager would that be...Exactly...?!" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Whoever gets to the center of the maze first gets to ask...actually, I was thinking since we have an even number of ladies against gentlemen..." he trailed off letting us assume the obvious end. It would be a war of the sexes.

"Hope you don't mind me saying this, but it seems a bit unfair since this is your home after all. Surely you know by now the ins and outs of the maze?" Alice spoke her worries regarding the unfairness of the wager.

Emmett laughed loudly.

"They are on to you, dear cousin." He said between laughs.

"I find that unfair as well." I finally voiced my opinion, a bit weary myself as I sided with Alice.

"Actually, its quite intricate. In fact the gardener has been ordered to change the paths and make it more challenging to solve every other month. A task to keep them occupied, meant to entertain my inquisitive mind," he informed us proudly, "I get bored when I have nothing to quench my thirst for...conquest," he said pointedly as his eyes zeroed on me.

"When was the last change finished?" Jasper asked, ignoring his indirect flirty comment towards me.

"Yesterday," he said nodding with a satisfied smile, "which is something I wanted to share with all of you. Should be more fun, since I was informed that there were two entrances this time around." He finished slowly, gauging our reactions.

After a few minutes, Rosalie broke the pensive silence first.

"It doesn't seem unfair now. I will play," she said then turned to Alice and me with her teasing voice tone and conspiring smirk, "What do you say ladies? Care to make these men eat their words for the evening?"

"I guess." Alice shrugged, not really excited.

"I don't know," I said, unsure if I really wanted to try my luck in a wager game.

If mother caught me, I'd be in for it.

"Oh, c'mon! We are smarter, faster...and I would love to make young Edward here pay dearly for not thinking of something more lady like for entertainment." Rosalie pouted at me.

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to appear innocent and appealing.

"Fine. But if we lose you will owe me," I relented with a warning.

"GREAT! Ladies to the east! Gentlemen to the west! Tamarah!" he directed then called forth one of his servants. "Here is a signal gun for sea vessels. Count till 60 then shoot it on to the sky. We will begin then. Go!" he said as we all took off running to our destinations. We were giggling and smiling when we arrived at the entrance of the maze.

"C'mon! You don't think they'll wait! Do you?" Rosalie said out of breath, cheeks pink with heat and exertion from the run. "Well?" she said expectantly, waving us in.

Alice and I looked at each other momentarily then followed her inside.

"Three paths. Three ladies. Take your pick see you in the center!" she said taking off to the right.

"You take the center path, Alice," I said to her.

"Good luck, Isabella!" she said as she took off running.

"Its Bella...just Bella..." I murmured to myself, since she was already gone and began on the path that was left.

It seemed never-ending.

I jogged for about ten minutes, and still found no outlet. I was starting to feel that maybe Edward chose to let the girls have this side with the knowledge that the other side would be easier to figure.

I kept walking, wondering how the others were doing.

The hall seemed to just keep going, I could not see the end!

It didn't seem this large from the outside!

I stopped, utterly frustrated at my lack of options.

"Does this just go straight?" I asked myself out loud, completely frustrated.

"Psst" I heard, which I found strange, being alone and all.

Maybe someone heard me though the shrub and was messing with me.

"Psst" I heard again.

"Who's there?!" I asked looking back and forth.

"Up here!" A raspy voice said.

I looked up and found a odd looking cat looking down at me, smiling eerily.

"Ahh! Oh god!" I said, trying to calm my breathing from the unexpected fright.

"Do not fear me, young maiden. For I am here to aid you," it said.

"Why? You shouldn't be talking at all!" I said shocked though frightened.

"Push the against the wall," it suggested, ignoring my jab at the abnormality of the situation.

He repeated the suggestion since I was not moving. So I pointed at the wall in front of me and it nodded.

"Okay," I said wearily, still at odds with the fact that I was listening to a cat.

I pushed against the wall and it gave way to another passage like the one before. I stepped back and saw that in-fact I was in a different path but that looked eerily familiar.

A trick of vision.

I wonder how many other passages have I passed?

"Thank you," I said glancing up to notice that the cat was gone.

"I must be suffering from heat exhaustion," I thought out loud, trying to explain the apparition.

I then chose to walk to the right, when the same voice stopped me.

"Left, young maiden," I looked around to find the same cat laying on the pathway I had just came through, its tail swaying back and forth.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Take a left," it suggested.

"Oh! Thanks!" I said, a little estranged at the speaking beast and walked towards the left as it suggested.

*~*  
Cat's POV

As she walked away to the left, I laughed.

"If you were to walk to the right, you would have gone straight to the center of the maze! And what would the fun be in that!" I said to myself laughing darkly.

"The alpha king must hear about this! What a new find!" I said as I disappeared from here to appear there, where the ruling Alpha and his pack rests.

*~*~*  
Alpha POV

The Cheshire cat meowed till it woke me.

I growled to acknowledge I was awaken and warn him to stop.

"I have news for you, my king, news for you indeed."

I growled once again without transforming to my human skin. Some of the others sat beside me after transforming into theirs.

"Speak your business, or lose your tail. The king has a short temper for you today." Paul warned arrogantly, knowing I was in a foul mood.

The cat bowed as it purred its information.

"Someone new travels your lands within the maze. Lost she is within its walls." This gained my attention. No one wonders my land without prior consent. Those Cullens promised their loyalty and secrecy in exchange for protection, and their young heirs entertainment with in my labyrinth, which I gave weary of their faithfulness.

I transformed into my human skin and dressed my lower body in the native clothes of my ancestors, leaving my chest and feet bare.

Glaring at the cowering snitch, I approached the still scrying waters. And drank my fill, closing my eyes, letting the crystalline pure liquid flow through me bringing images forth. I opened my eyes, looked in the clear waters and saw the reflection shimmer with visions of my realm.

One by one, walking happily confused through my garden. Three males, one the son of the deal breaker. Three females...

"There are six." I stated, without asking, but expecting an explanation.

"The one I speak of has hair like the finest wood. Softer than silk it flows, cascading down her back. Eyes like melted gold with rays of the sun filtering through. Skin pale like ivory...smoother even. Mmrrr...like cream." The Cheshire cat described, purring while his description made my mouth water.

I saw her.

Watched her as she searched, like the others, for a way out through my domain.

"Keep them lost until I return," I said , waved my hand over the waters till the image within the halls of the home were visible. "Paul, Embry, Sam...with me. Seth, Quill, Jared, follow Leah's command." They nodded, the ones I called to follow shifted and dove after me into the waters.

"As you wish." My pack members bowed and followed upon my orders. We all walked into the waters and out of the main hall mirror, much to the horror of the older Cullen couple and their guests.

"What in the world?!" Exclaimed the man with a mustache and darker hair, as he stood up taking a protective stance in front of the unfamiliar female. I assume she was his companion.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I called, they both stood from their soft seats and he embraced her as to comfort her, "You stand accused of breaking the treaty. I demand retribution. What say you?" I spoke walking forward intimidating them all.

"Forgive me, my Lord. But I know not of what you speak. It is you who has divulged your existence to my guests!" He defended himself.

"Old man, you test my temper. There are six, counting your heir, within that which is mine. Five intruders. Now, I will not ask again. I demand retribution," I demanded once again, hoping he would deny me, giving me the right to take what I deserve.

"I gave no permission to these kids! Please forgive their insolence! They must have done so only while searching to amuse themselves!" I bit back a smile, knowing I would make an offer they would refuse, allowing me the price I seek.

"I will take your first born, as the deal was made," I demanded as I turned to walk again through the mirror.

"NOO!" Esme screamed pushing away from her husband to kneel at my feet.

"You rather sacrifice another?" I asked smirking, knowing I had what I wanted.

"YES! Take any of the others! Leave my son! Leave him be!" she agreed with haste.

"NOO! NOT MY DAUGHTER! PLEASE! MY BABY! NOO!" the unfamiliar female screamed throwing herself at my feet as well.

"I don't recognize you. Neither does my kin," I told her, but not wanting to be seen as unfair, I offered a condolence to soften the loss, "Although it may not seem like to you, I am not heartless. If I shall choose your daughter, she shall want for not. And you shall be allowed to visit her during the full moon. And only then. You will do nothing to stop me, not that you could," I was able to hear the quiet chuckle from my pack, as well as a despairing whimper, from the unknown female as I continued, "-nor will you speak of me. For then, your punishment will be to never see her again," I vowed to her. Then before turning to leave, I spoke to Carlisle, "this shall not occur again," I warned.

He nodded his solemn understanding and I passed again through the glass to my domain, leaving the other couple terrified and trembling at what they had just witnessed.

As my brothers and I resurfaced, I encountered rest of my pack laughing like hyenas.

Rolling on the floor, faces tear-struck, holding their middles as they laughed hard.

I looked at my other brothers who looked just as confused as I felt.

"What is the matter with all of you?" I asked, earning another hard fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes opting to wait for them to calm down and speak, as I walked to my throne and sat patiently. Embry walked to the table grabbed an apple and bit into it watching Seth in amusement. I whistled at him snapping his attention back to me, I nodded once signalling at his apple. He grabbed another and threw it at me, I caught it and bit into it, earning me a satisfaction while I watched, waiting for their dwindling laughter to stop, silently. Not wanting to increase my waiting by sending them into another fit.

"Okay...okay...okay..." Quill began, as we watched expectantly, trying to regulate his breathing and calming down much faster than the rest, wanting to gossip and let us enjoy the situation as well.

"The Big dark haired male was approaching the center of the maze, which is just passed the swamp waters from his direction. While trying to avoid a large bubble of stink, he slipped from the rock he had jumped on, falling deep into the rancid waters," He said unable to hold back another fit of laughter which pushed him back to lay on the floor curling his legs up to his stomach.

I found it amusing, since we all know to avoid that area for the stench, but not funny enough to send me into a fit of laughter.

"That's not all," Jared exclaimed finally able to say something in a high pitch, obviously trying to hold back a laugh to finish the story, "...he tried to get up but slipped and fell face first onto another bubble!" This sent me laughing since those bubbles stunk nastier than an angry skunk.

Ugh. Poor guy.

"Help the others get out. Keep the brunette in. Cheshire. Send her to the roses," I ordered.

"As you order, my liege," He said disappearing from my sight, his smile lingering, disappearing last.

"Leah, help the males. Paul, the females," I ordered.

"As you wish," They said...running in different directions as they undressed phasing on the fly. We had chests of clothing all over the land, so there would be no problems if they had to phase into their human skins.

I threw the core of the apple into a garbage can close by and approached the still waters of sight. I waved my hands over the waters to conjure the sight of her.

"You will be mine...soon enough," I mumbled softly caressing her watery image.

* * *

A/N:

worth a comment or two...dont you think?


	3. CH2: First victims Part One Game's afoot

Labrum

.

.*****.

.

Chapter

.

FIRST VICTIMS

.

.*****.

.

Part One

.

Game's Afoot

.

.*****.

.

Alice and Jasper

.

.*****.

.

_**Breathe me in**_

_**taste my fruit**_

_**Take my soul**_

_**Leave me mute.**_

**.**

**.*****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I looked around myself - weary of my surroundings, as I kept trying to find my way out of this maze. I am sure that by the setting of the sunlight, I had been lost for hours, walking slowly now since my feet hurt from the long journey.

Feeling exhaustion get the best of me, I lean against the seemingly sturdy, leafy, wall only to fall through screeching out a '_woooh!__'_of surprise.

_THUMP! _

"Ow!" I complain as I feel the pain of falling very unladylike on my rump.

Lost in self-pity for the pain while rubbing the side of my bum, I feel a heavy gaze making a hole on my back, so I turn suddenly looking for the set of eyes that are sure to be on my person, but find no one.

Unable to shake the feeling, I stand again, still looking around me expecting one of the others to just jump out and try to scare me.

"Emmett? Jasper? Edward? Rosalie? Isabella?" I call loudly enough to cause echoes, but when I receive no answer I start looking around. I find a tree with strange fruit resembling pomegranates surrounded by bushes of berries. My stomach grumbles upon sight of the edible goods, so I decide to take a minute and grab handfuls of berries and a fruit from the tree low enough for me to reach, but it seems like the fruit jumps away from my hand as soon as I get near.

I hear a bit of laughter and figure that is one of my friends trying to be funny, probably hidden within the tree, moving the branch just out of my reach.

"Alright. I've had enough of your games. Emmett! Is that you?" I said a bit irritated thinking of the only person who would go through great lengths to get a cheap thrill. To my surprise, someone jumps out of the tree, but whoever it is, it's no Emmett.

"Who is..._Emmett_?" The strange individual asked, looking confused as he tilted his head sideways as to show his intrigue.

He was bare-chested and barefooted, some rather scandalous small covering barely hiding his modesty from my virginal eyes. It was like a cloth - mildly decorated - that hung precariously low on his abdomen, held only by a string around his waist!

As I tried to divert my eyes, a strange movement behind him caught my eye.

It was a...a _tail?_

My eyes snapped up to his face, opened wide in freight.

"He...you...I..." I tried to voice out anything, but in my stunned state but my words wouldn't come forth, as I took in the rest of his appearance.

As my eyes roamed this strange creäture and my mind forewent the ability to express speech, more energy was spent in a quick assessment of him, as well as comparing him to what I found to be within the normal parameters that is to be a _homo sapien_.

His features were humanoid, though more than slightly peculiar.

Having already noticed that his clothing giving a resemblance to the more simple natives I have read about, only served to further incense my face in embarrassment. A lump lodged in my throat, impeding my speech, making my gawking assessment worse, but I couldn't stop myself.

The creäture was obviously masculine.

He was standing on two feet.

I found myself slightly comforted by this familiarity. Yet, that's about where the likeliness

They were bare and topped with long thick wire-y hair. As a matter of fact, after a once over his scandalously clad body, I noticed that the only hairless places were his bare chest, front of his neck, his face and palms. Like the usual ape I have studied in my science courses...I could only assume he was hairless under his feet as well and that his back may be pelted in like. His body hair was longer on his head - spiking in all directions about half a foot - and seemed wilder styled than that of his extremities, where it was about an inch or two in length and laid facing away from him.

His eyes were slanted yet naturally wide, with a slightly larger than human size but smaller than out ape counterpart. There was a child-like quality in them that sparkled of mischief and intelligence that could outwit the most cunning of men. Curiosity giving his purple orbs a shine of pure virtue.

His face had a soft childlike roundness that hid his true age well, making others vulnerable to his trustworthy appearance of innocence.

He leaned against the tree beside him, tilting his head - as if genuinely intrigued - he said, "My name is Puck. What's yours?"

Still taking in the strange sight before me, I manage to let out my name in a stutter, "A-Alice."

"What are you doing here?" He asks, leaning forward slightly, as if by doing so he was digging further into my weariness of his intentions and find truth in my words.

"I a-am playing a ga-game with my friends. We are all... looking for the center of the maze." I answered.

Small tugs of his lip led to a slow curling smile, as his eyes grew wide with excitement.

"A game, huh?" He repeated.

I nodded.

"I like games. I also know how to get to the center of the maze. If I help you, will you play games with me?" He says as I gulped nervously at the growing smirk on his face.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trotting and cackles follow behind Jasper, as he ran through the knit forest. Branches seem to pull his feet up from under him making him trip and fall, but he doesn't give up.

_I can't believe it!_

_Just.. it CAN'T be real!_

_._

_._

_._

_[...EARLIER]_

.

.

.

It had been hours since he had separated from the other two clowns, and the fun feeling of winning the wager against the girls was wearing off. Irritation gave way to intrigue when the passage he was walking suddenly opened into a forested area.

_This...this can't be right..._

Confused as he was by his find, he continued making his way. Over fallen logs, carefully avoiding slippery areas and finally stopped in front of what looked like soft sandy turf.

_What are the chances of it being quicksand?_

Jasper was not about to try his luck. At least not with the new landscape surrounding him. It was rather..._interesting_, to say the least.

Movement a few feet away - in a thicker part - peaked him enough to take a look.

To his astonishment, there was what looked to be...a _naked_ woman with long, blond hair, unruly, with leaves and branches and moss between the tresses, and milky white skin, laughing loudly. Though _that_ was a pleasant surprise, the creäture, whose chest she was caressing with her sharp red nails, held his complete attention and caused his jaw to remain dropped as he gaped for quite sometime.

Half horse, half man. A creäture of myth.

_A centaur. _

The woman said something and moving behind the creäture, disappeared from sight.

Suddenly, a delicate hand confidently caressed down Jasper's shoulder to his chest, startling him enough to make him jump sideways as it call his attention from the impossible illusion before him to catch sight of the blond wild locks and her sinister side smirk.

"And who, my delicious morsel, are you?" She purred, her eyes squinted with lust and it was clear that she was looking for some sort of physical exchange.

Not to be outdone, Jasper responded huskily, with sensual silkiness and a smirk of his own, as he grabbed her other hand and brought it to his lips, "whoever you want me to be and for as long as you wish for, my lady. But my name is Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock, at your service." He bowed and kissed her knuckles with soft lips.

"Such a charmer you are, Sir Whitlock," she complemented, "and, if I may-_be_ so bold, what brings you to my woodlands?" Not that her inquiry didn't bear root or motive, though he was still taken aback however.

"Well, madam, if you must know," he began explaining, and continued doing so, not noticing his little impromptu chat had caused the approaching of a_nother_ interested party, "I am supposed to be solving a hedge maze while in a context of the sexes with some others of my host's guests. I seem a bit lost tho-"

His flirting was caught short when a commanding voice halted his heart in mid palpitation, "-being lost will seem the least of your problems, _human_."


End file.
